


25 In Barcelona

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [19]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Separation Anxiety, Song: 25 In Barcelona (Jp Saxe), Uhtred just needs his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: 25 In BarcelonaBy Jp Saxe
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	25 In Barcelona

He’s lost count of the days that tick by. He lost count days ago and he continues to do so with each passing day. He could ask someone. Alfred surely must know. But Uhtred doesn’t ask. He fears knowing the answer. Because he can feel that it’s been too long. He paces, his boots scraping against the stone floor and grating on his nerves more with each step. And yet, he still paces. It grounds him, keeps him sane, gives him some semblance of doing _something_ , trying to keep his mind from _wandering_.

But it does wander. As it always does. _Every moment_ , it seems! Driving him just as insane as his incessant pacing. He stops his pacing and sighs deeply. He runs a hand over his face, down his neck, to the back. He holds it there for a moment, cradling his own neck, and he thinks about Sihtric. How the boy’s pretty neck often colors when he blushes. Uhtred doesn’t even have to try hard and he loves knowing he pulls such reactions from his younger lover. He loves how just a word or a look or a smile renders the boy to a puddle at his feet.

Uhtred shakes his head and drops his hand. “No, no, no.” He waves his arms to himself, knowing he would look foolish if anyone could see him. And he thinks of Finan, of his Irishman’s laugh. Finan certainly would laugh at him. He would laugh loudly and then kiss away the frown on Uhtred’s face. He would thread his fingers into Uhtred’s hair and yank the Lord’s head back and bite at his neck.

But no! He can’t think about them. Thinking about them just makes the pain grow _fierce_. He needs to think about his duty, about his promise to Alfred. His promise to… he thinks about the promise he made before he left, the promise to Sihtric and Finan. And his heart aches unbearably and for a moment he can’t breathe.

It has been too long.


End file.
